


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is homesick while on tour, but Tom knows just how to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a personal favorite of mine

Over the past few years, Bill had grown accustomed to sleeping on the tour bus. The swaying of vehicle and the hum of the tires were more like the comforting rocking of a mother's arms instead of a catalyst for a nauseated stomach. But on this particular night, Bill awoke from a dead sleep with a tear rolling down his cheek and an empty space in his chest as wide as Germany. He didn't know why, but he felt homsick. Terribly, terribly homesick.  
Rolling over, Bill peered through the darkness, trying to get a glimpse of Tom's bunk. In the dark, he couldn't tell if his twin were in his bed or not. Sniffing back an unwarranted wave of emotion, he stumbled out of his bunk and across the aisle. He cautiously reached out his hand and felt around for his brother's form, only to come up with empty sheets and a warm pillow with a fresh dip in it, as if Tom had just risen.  
Giving a weary sigh, Bill tip-toed out of the sleeping quarters and found the stairs that led down to the lounge. A dim light glowed from the small room, but Bill couldn't tell if it was the TV, an overhead light, or even just the LED screen of a cell phone. Trying to hurry and be quiet at the same time, Bill made his way down the stairs and into the lounge. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold now that he was out of his warm bed. He was only wearing track pants over his boxers and his hair was still back in a sloppy ponytail from when he had gotten too warm earlier. His mind was still dredging itself from the recesses of sleep, but the pain in his chest was glaringly clear.  
Shuffling into the lounge, Bill discovered Tom sitting at one of the couches, smoking and gazing out the window.  
“Tom?” Bill whispered, not sure if Tom had heard or seen him approach.  
Tom jumped and spun around, “Bill! What the hell?”  
“Sorry.” Bill withdrew, feeling the knot in his throat close even tighter, “You weren't in your bed, so I was just. . .”  
Tom held up a hand, “Its okay. You just scared me, that's all.”  
“Can I sit with you?” Bill asked, softly, inching closer.  
“Yeah, sure.” Tom swung his legs down from the seat, making room for his brother, “What are you doing up?”  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Bill murmured, sinking to the couch next to Tom.  
“Couldn't sleep.” Tom shrugged, “I've been feeling a little claustrophobic lately. You?”  
“Yeah.” Bill agreed, half-heartedly.  
He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that he was more than a little homesick. He was a big boy, seventeen years old. He shouldn't be crying and crawling into his twin's bed in the middle of the night like he was five.  
“Come on.” Tom nudged Bill in the side, “What's really going on?”  
Bill sighed, blowing stray bangs from his eyes. He should've known Tom would see straight through him.  
“Its just. . .I don't know. . .Lately, I've been. . .” Bill bit his lip and drew in a deep breath after three false starts, “I should've been used to it now, but. . .I'm homesick.” He finished weakly, not looking at Tom.  
Tom plucked the cigarette from his lips and blew out a slow stream of smoke, “Its okay, Bill. I'm not going to laugh.”  
“I know, I just. . .” Bill sank down lower in the seat, casting his forlorn gaze to the window, where row after row of trees and landscape quickly passed them by, “Sometimes, I want to go home.”  
“Oh, Bill,” Tom put his arm around Bill's thin shoulders, pulling him closer, “You're going to be just fine. In a few days, we'll be through some awesome shows and you'll feel better. Trust me, I've felt the same way.”  
“You have?” Bill asked, looking up at his brother.  
“Of course.” Tom gave a funny little smile, “We all have.”  
Bill let out a breath and curled up against Tom's side, “So, I guess I'll just have to ride it out.”  
Tom sucked on his cigarette and gave Bill a mischievous smile, “It helps we can ride it out together.”  
“Tom!” Bill admonished softly.  
Tom's smile grew, “Come on, when have I ever encouraged you to be down in the dumps?”  
“I just came to you, pouring my heart out and you want to turn it sexual.” Bill replied, keeping his voice low, in case anyone else on the bus was awake.  
Tom, not bothered by Bill's disgust, slid his fingers behind his twin's neck and pulled him forward, “At least let me kiss it better.”  
“You are incorrigable.” Bill whispered, even as their lips met softly.  
Tom dropped his cigarette in the ash tray and slid closer, pulling Bill's legs over his lap, and cradling him like a small child. Bill went willingly, eager to forget the night's angst despite his reprimanding Tom.  
Tom's kiss was slow and loving. He stroked Bill's cheek as he caressed his tongue in and out of Bill's mouth. Bill wrapped his arms around Tom, clinging to his twin for the care and support he knew only Tom could give him. Tom's mouth tasted sweet and smoky at the same time and made Bill want more. He wanted to feel the intimacy and the closeness of their brotherly bond as Tom's throbbing manhood sealed them together.  
Tom drew back, sucking and nipping at Bill's lower lip until they parted, gazing into each other's identical honey-brown eyes.  
“For serious, Bill, I'm not forcing you to do anything.” Tom said, quietly, his fingertips grazing the prominence of Bill's cheekbone.  
“I know.” Bill replied, his voice a hoarse whisper, “But. . .But I want to.”  
“Okay.” Tom nodded, “Stay right here. I'm going to get some lube.”  
Bill nodded and grudgingly climbed out of Tom's embrace. He waited with a pounding heart and quickly growing erection while Tom ran for the lube. He was only gone a few moments, but to Bill, who's heart and body cried out of the personal and physical connection to his twin, it seemed like long, dragging minutes. He bit at his lip and played nervously with his tongue stud until Tom returned, a travel-sized bottle of lube clutched tightly in his fist. He set it on the table and turned to Bill. Pressing Bill up against the seat, he pushed between Bill's compliant legs and kissed him again. This kiss was faster and harder, filled with longing and deep, aching need. Bill wrapped his legs around Tom's waist, riding up his thighs until he was pushing his cock against Tom's stomach. He grasped at Tom's hair, and moaned softly into his brother's open-mouthed kisses, trying to demonstrate his yearning in any way he could.  
Tom's hands traveled all over Bill's body, stroking and massaging. He paused at Bill's chest, caressing and pinching his nipples softly. Bill arched up against him, trying to swallow by a loud moan. He knew it was risky, doing this while the other guys slept so close, but he wasn't willing to trade any second of alone time with Tom for mental rest in that area of concern. He had waited too long already, and look what it had done to him. He was frayed, mentally and physically, cast into an endless sea of need and fear. He didn't want to be alone, not ever.  
Tom's mouth pulled away from Bill's and he lowered his head to suck gently at Bill's hard nipples. His hands slid down Bill's arched back until he was cupping his ass. Bill squirmed in Tom's embrace, overcome by the pleasure that was still so miniscule compared to the eventual climax. He didn't know if he would be able to contain himself once they got to the main event.  
“Tom, Tom. . .” Bill panted, pushing his chest to Tom's mouth even as he fought the soft but torturous pleasuring, “Tom, please. . .”  
Tom ignored his quiet pleas, and dragged his mouth across to the other nipple. He circled the pointed nub with the tip of his tongue before sucking it in again. Bill bit back a groan and began to rotate his hips against Tom's, trying, begging to make Tom see his desperate need. He needed it now. . .Right now, right now. . .  
Tom resisted, sliding down off the seat so that he was kneeling in front of Bill. He slid his fingers underneath Bill's pants and boxers and peeled both layers down until he could toss them away. Bill's mouth hovered open, each breath coming hard-earned and laborious. His cock stood upright from between his pale thighs, obviously red and throbbing even in the dim light. He could feel the want thrumming from his core and outward, making even his extremities quiver.  
“T-tom. ..” He managed to speak his brother's name but was unable to communicate much else as Tom's mouth descended on him.  
He sat forward, gasping aloud right before he clapped a hand over his lips. His whole body clenched, rushing to claim the orgasm even before he knew he was ready. He just wanted it so much, he was willing to be swallowed by the overwhelming pleasure immediately. He didn't care about lasting or enjoying the blowjob. He just wanted it.  
Tom pulled off after only a few sucks. Sensing Bill's impatience, he caught his brother's eyes and whispered, “Bill, slow down.”  
“N-no. . .” Bill grabbed at Tom's face, trying to fit his cock back in Tom's mouth, “. ..Don't wanna. . .”  
“Bill.” Tom said, more firmly, pulling Bill's grasping hands from his cheeks, “Slow. Down.”  
Bill looked down at Tom's calm, commanding expression and drew in deep, relaxing breath. He trusted Tom more than anyone else in this world, and when Tom took that tone with him, he listened. Tom was always right, about sex at least. Bill knew he should trust him now.  
“Come on. . .” Tom patted his leg, “I want this just as much as you, but we should slow down to enjoy it. When will we have this much free time again?”  
Bill blinked back frustrating emotion and nodded, “You're right. . .Keep going.”  
Tom smiled reassuringly and paused for a moment to make sure Bill was calmed down before he returned to the blowjob.  
Tom's mouth was like heaven. It was like water on very hot day, like blazing fire when snow was falling outside. It was everything Bill wanted, everything he couldn't describe with words or even a song. It took him right there to the edge, and then made him savor it, work for it before the climax eventually claimed him. Tonight, it was even more wonderous than usual. Bill couldn't begin to process all the pleasure coursing through his body as Tom's mouth sucked up and down and his tongue traced hot, arousing patterns all over the inflamed flesh. He paid special attention to the head, stroking it, swirling round and round it, and poking the tip of his tongue at the sensative, oozing cleft.  
Bill tried to contain the groans and gasps, but Tom's experienced mouth was making it hard for him to stay quiet. With each lick and suck, he felt his body and mind coming apart. The threadbare seams holding him together were about to break and release a flood of desire, longing, fear, and all the other emotions he had barely been concealing for the past few weeks. He didn't care if he came, crying and sobbing, as long as these wretched emotions left him alone.  
Suddenly, Tom's mouth left him and Bill's eyes snapped open. He looked around, dazed, as Tom rose to his feet.  
“Tom?” He asked, trying to sit up.  
Tom put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, “I'm just getting the lube.”  
“But. . .”  
“I want us to go together.” Tom said, softly, “I don't want to fuck you, Bill. . .I want to make love to you.” He picked up the lube off the table without looking and slowly dropped his pants to reveal his own sizable erection, “I want to do it for as long as I can. . .”  
Bill gazed up at Tom, speechless. Tom was the player out of the two of them. He liked to get a lot of sex, and he usually liked it fast, fun, and reckless. He didn't let the softer side of himself show very often. Sometimes, Bill wanted to go slow and be intimate, but Tom usually barreled through the sex, destroying those kinds of plans. Tonight, he had changed his mind, and Bill wasn't about to argue.  
“Lay down.” Tom said, motioning to the seat.  
Bill quickly obeyed, lowering himself to the smooth, black leather. From this angle, Tom's tall figure looked even more inviting. He towered over Bill like a beautiful, perfect, sexy, guitar-playing god. His cock throbbed with the same veins Bill knew he could find even in the dark, and his firm chest practically glowed in the moonlight. Bill knew he would never find a better match for his own body in this lifetime or the next, nor did he want to. Just like every other night they shared, Bill wanted Tom and no one else.  
Tom lubed his cock with several quick pumps of his hand and knelt down between Bill's legs. Bill lifted his thighs to his sides, eagerly giving Tom full access to his opening. Tom leaned over him, his loose dreads dragging over Bill's chest. A second later, Bill felt the lukewarm and wet sensation of the lube on Tom's fingers penetrate him slowly. His mouth opened and breathless squeak escaped. The first thrust was always the most shocking because Tom always got him so excited and tight before even touching his hole.  
Bill grasped at Tom's shoulders, his eyes wildly searching Tom's face for some sign of his stopping. Tom's fingers dipping in and out of him felt good, almost too good. Where Tom had once calmed him, Bill was now back to the verge, wanting desperately to do the real thing.  
“Tom. . .” He whined, digging his acryllics into Tom's smooth skin and bunched muscle.  
“Hush.” Tom said, softly, leaning down to impart a fleeting kiss on Bill's trembling mouth, “You need to relax, darling.”  
“No, I need you.” Bill moaned, writhing against Tom's persistently rubbing fingers.  
“Ahh, there.” Tom smiled as he discovered Bill's prostate, tender and fresh for pleasuring.  
Bill's face twisted in pleasure and he dug his heels into the seat, causing his body to arch, “Tom . .”  
Tom's fingers stroked back and forth in a spellbinding rhythm, forcing what felt like all the air from Bill's lungs. He gasped for each breath, trying to see beyond this moment, when Tom would finally enter him. He knew it would come eventually, but it felt too far away, right now.  
Finally, Tom whispered, “Are you ready?”  
“Yes!” Bill cried, trying to keep his voice low while also expressing his excitement.  
“All right.” Tom murmured, withdrawing his hand.  
Bill crossed his ankles behind Tom's waist, clamping his thighs to Tom's sides. He closed his eyes, letting out a quiet sound of pleasure as Tom's thick cock finally breached him. With all the foreplay and pleasuring, he was wide open for Tom to slide right in, filling him to the hilt with the first thrust. Bill drew in a sharp breath and then released it with a whimper of delight.  
Tom braced one hand next to Bill's head and used to the other grab onto Bill's waist. He began a slow, steady rhythm that caused Bill to feel every inch of Tom's cock going into him. Bill tended to close his eyes while they had sex, but Tom's gaze was searing him, going so deep and holding on so tight, Bill could not look away. He felt as if Tom were looking into his soul, seeing all the pain and loneliness, and making it disappear with each thrust.  
Bill wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, holding him close, not wanting to let go. Tom pulled Bill up onto his lap and leaned back against the seat. His big, strong hands clasped Bill's hips, guiding Bill onto his cock with deep, slow thrusts. Bill gazed down at Tom's expression of ecstasy and tried to think of something to say or an action he could make that would properly communicate the love and affection he now felt channeling from Tom's body to his. He wanted to tell Tom how much he loved him, and how no one else in this planet could make him feel this way. No words, no actions, but this single act of becoming one could really tell his twin, his soulmate, just how much he loved him.  
Bill grasped the back of the seat for leverage, pushing himself down on Tom's cock a little faster. He wanted the friction, the burning, and the pleasure to accompany these indescribable feelings. Tom let him change the pace, and kept up with thrusts of his own. His hands circled around Bill's back, rubbing up and down and pulling Bill in closer. Their bodies were smashed together, their moans mingling into one, their bodies joining into one aching throb of pleasure. Bill could feel the vibrations inside him going deeper and wider, spreading out to engulf his whole body. It was coming quickly, and he was more than ready.  
Tom breathed against Bill's neck and chest, groaning softly in pleasure as his own climax approached. His hands grasped harder at Bill, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Bill's back. Bill moaned, surprised and delighted by the sensation. He thrust harder, pushing his balls and cock up against Tom's stomach and impaling himself with Tom's rock hard length. He gasped when he felt Tom's hand on his cock again, this time jacking him hard and quick with the only goal to make Bill cum fast.  
Bill whimpered as a each second of intense pleasure passed, “Tom. . .” He rasped, one hand settling over Tom's flushed cheek, with his fingers hooked behind his neck, “Tom. . .gonna. . .cum. . .”  
“Yes. . .” Tom groaned in reply, pulling and squeezing at Bill's swollen cock, “Come on, baby. . .”  
With a few final thrusts, Bill felt himself come apart. His whole body erupted in pleasure that ravaged him from head toe. Nothing was left untouched, no part of him that didn't feel the healing, overwhelming power of the orgasm. He buried his face in Tom's neck, muffling the cries of pleasure as his hot, wet cum spurted across Tom's chest and hand.  
Before Bill could recover from the climax, he felt himself be lifted swiftly from the couch. Tom swung Bill up onto the counter and threw him onto his back. Grabbing at his brother's weak legs, Tom drove himself hard into Bill's trembling body. Bill jerked with the last few spasms of his orgasm as Tom barreled wildly towards his own. He could nothing but hold on and watch in delight as Tom rushed in to claim his prize.  
Tom came at last, his back arching and his head snapping back as the pleasure swallowed him. Bill watched, spent by his own climax, as Tom groaned and jerked against him. Bill gasped softly when he felt the wet splash of Tom's cum filling his achingly pleasured body. Tom's knees finally gave out and he sank to the ground, disappearing from Bill's view except for a hand squeezing the edge of the counter for support.  
Bill lay against the counter, recovering his breath, while Tom knelt below him, doing the same.  
At last, Bill heard Tom whisper, “Jesus.”  
Bill slowly sat up, pushing his tousled hair back from his perspiring cheeks. His hairband had come very loose and barely clung to a few strands of his hair. He reached up and pulled the band free and snapped it back around his wrist. He looked down at Tom to see his brother looking up at him with adoring eyes.  
“What?” Bill murmured, suddenly blushing.  
Tom rose from the ground and wrapped one arm around Bill's waist, “Nothing. You're just adorable when we've just had sex.” He tapped the tip of Bill's round nose and smiled.  
Bill lowered his head and blushed deeper, “Stop.”  
“You stop.” Tom laughed, pulling Bill down from the counter, “You know you like the attention.”  
“Okay, maybe I do.” Bill replied, going in search of his pants, “But not after we've had sex like that.”  
“What do you mean, like that?” Tom asked, sitting down on the couch to slide back into his sweatpants.  
“You know.” Bill shrugged, carrying his pants and boxers back to the couch. He lowered his head and whispered, “Lovemaking.”  
“Oh, I see.” Tom nodded, “You're so sentimental, Bill.”  
Bill finished dressing and curled up against Tom again, nuzzling his head into his brother's neck, “Yes, I am, and I like it like this.”  
Tom patted Bill's back, “I'm just glad I could help. . .Do you feel better?”  
“Yes, much better.” Bill replied.  
“Do you still want to go home?”  
Bill shook his and was thoughtfully quiet for a moment. At last, he hugged Tom tighter and whispered, “No, Tom. . .I am home.”  
Tom didn't reply for several moments, but Bill felt his brother's arms squeeze him back. It was a silent agreement between the two of them; no matter how many miles they traveled, or how big their careers got, or how far away from Germany they got, they would still have each other to go back to at the end of the night. The whole world could just go to hell if Bill didn't have his Tomi. His twin was his life, his other half, a part of his being that couldn't be removed by something as simple as distance. Even if they were vagrants, stumbling about homeless, they would not be without shelter. Bill's safety, his real home, was inside Tom's arms, inside their lovemaking, and most of all inside Tom's heart. 

~the end~


End file.
